cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Floyd Cavo
Floyd Cavo was a Corusanti thug who was original a member of the Exchange on Corusant but during the Takeover on Corusant he was trying to escape some stormtroopers when he ran into a Bounty Hunter wearing Mandalorian armor named Todd Note. The Mandalorian was covered in blood and hand a couple of blackened skulls on his belt and glued on horns from a Zabrak,Floyd started to leave but the Mandalorian start to close in on him when Floyd used teh force (dispite not knowing he could) to slam the Mandalorian into a wall. Floyd then took his armor and traced it to a ship which the took back to Mandalore under the alias of Todd Note. He then joined Death Watch and fought against some Systematic Troops or at times different pirate gangs and such,but when a Jedi came across his path and found out that Floyd was force sensitive explained to Floyd he could be a Jedi, Floyd was excited at the chance of escape the Death Watch till A Neogatior named Kerrt came and attack which cause the Jedi to die but Floyd managed to kill Kerrt, in the Jedi's last minutes of life he told Floyd to head to Serenno and gave him his lightsaber. Floyd then start planning to leave Death Watch when Ocad Rege the Warmaster of the Death Watch came and fought Floyd which ended with Floyd managing to kill Ocad with the element of surpise thanks to his new lightsaber. Floyd then headed to Serenno where he personal met the Grand Master and the Jedi Council, He was then briefly trained as a Jedi briefly under the Grand Master Katie Brolar who he found he start to like her, during this time he befriend fellow new Jedi Recruit Kent Ruxx and then the two of them had to accompany Tobais Nim to stop a shipment of Superweapons that The Death Watch and Underworld where selling to The Imperative. Before they left Floyd confessed his love of Katie to her and she said that she loved Floyd as well and the two vowed to get married after the mission During the Mission they arrived on Nar Shadda to find that the Imperative had sent the Son Of Exodus to complete the sell, Tobias scarificed himself causing capture to let Floyd and Kent aescape to warn the Systematic but they refused to leave Tobias and they eveuntally had to fight Beth Dent, Akaan Vizla, and Son Of Exodus finally which ended with them rexucing Tobias but Kent scarificing himself to destroy the shipment. Once they returned he married Katie and they named their first child after Kent and then Floyd particpated in the battle for The Monger Arena. Escape From Corusant This was bad' '''''Floyd thought as Imperial-class star destroyers begun bombing Corusant disricts. Floyd then began making his way toward the underworld of Corusant where he might be able to catch a exchange ship off of Corusant. TBA Leaving Death Watch Category:Male Category:Human Category:The Jedi Coalition Category:The Systematic Category:Death Watch